thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makuu (The Lion King: Revisited)
Makuu is a male crocodile. He is the leader of his float. Appearance Makuu has green scales, and a pale underbelly. His eyes are black. Personality Makuu is a boastful crocodile, who loves to bask in the attention of others, willing to forgive others for their mistakes, showing his gratitude when others help him and his float, and making the wellbeing of his float his top priority. History During the dry season, Makuu and his float attend Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash. At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. Kion urges Makuu to be kinder to his fellow Pride Landers, but Makuu leaves in a huff and vows to only look out for his own float if trouble should arise. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks the Pride Landers for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. When the Army of Scar claim Mizimu Grove to themselves, Makuu was mentioned by Kion to Simba to know if he and his float are available to fight. Makuu and his float help everyone in the Pride Lands fight against Scar's army. Later that night when the vultures cause a fire on Pride Rock, Scar comes on top of Pride Rock shocking Makuu as he sees Scar for the first time. The herds almost consider calling off the attack and even Makku questions how they can defeat Scar if he can set Pride Rock on fire. Janja soon arrives to tell everyone how to defeat Scar. Simba doesn't trust him at first but Makuu then attempts to convince him. Being a former villain himself, Makku reminds Simba that he gave him a chance despite his previous villainous ways towards the Pride Landers when no one else would and that Janja deserves the same chance. Especially if his information is useful to defeat Scar. He also claims that if Janja is lying, he and his float will personally punish him themselves by having the hyena for a late night snack, scaring Janja. Kion agrees with Makuu and can convince Simba to at least hear Janja out. He tells Kion that only the most powerful roar he has will defeat Scar. The next day, Kion leads the Pride Lands' army into the battle of Kenya, including Makuu and his float. During the battle, Makuu engages another fight with Kiburi. However, the battle is stopped when Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting in Janja's den. After the defeat of Scar's spirit and the death of Ushari, Makuu celebrate over the Pride Landers' victory. Arriving at Pride Rock, Makuu's float then arrives with the other herds of the Pride Lands to bid farewell to the Lion Guard as they search for the Tree of Life. The crocodiles also accept a high five from Bunga using their snouts to respond. During the Battle of the Lion Guards, Makuu also watches the contest, including letting out a large jaw drop when Kion roars to lift up Pride Rock. Later, Makuu and his float attend Kion's coronation, who becomes Rani's mate and King of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Makuu is voiced by Blair Underwood. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited